


Ангелы и демоны

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони очень нравится, когда Локи распускает крылья. А Локи вполне по силам это устроить.





	Ангелы и демоны

Со стороны ванной комнаты донёсся звук, заставивший Тони насторожиться и с особым нетерпением уставиться на дверь, откуда должен был появиться Локи. Знакомый звук, так хлопают крылья.

Когда огромные белые крылья развернулись за спиной Локи в первый раз, Тони от неожиданности сел мимо дивана. Правда, тут же вскочил и кинулся к Локи с воплем «а потрогать можно?». На ощупь перья оказались гладкими и довольно жёсткими, края слегка пружинили, рождая фееричное покалывающее ощущение в подушечках пальцев. Тони так увлёкся, что не заметил всё учащающегося дыхания Локи, пока тот не застонал, запрокидывая голову и прикусывая губу.

— Это очень чувствительная часть тела, если ты ещё не догадался, — прошептал Локи, крепко прижимая Тони к себе и позволяя ему ощутить своё возбуждение.

С того вечера в ответ на расхожую фразу «неудобно спать на потолке» Тони смело мог отвечать встречным вопросом «А вы пробовали?». Во всяком случае, ему понравилось. Это были чертовски неожиданные ощущения: лежать на груди Локи и в то же время чувствовать лопатками потолок, превращённый в мягкое покрытие. Грудные мышцы Локи мерно ходили в такт взмахам крыльев, и в этом было что-то завораживающее, чего не давал полёт в костюме.

Новизна и острота ощущений просто зашкаливали, поэтому им в тот раз не удалось узнать, как долго Локи сможет удержать их двоих под потолком. В самый острый момент его крылья застыли, расправленные и трепещущие, а затем они оба с воплем рухнули вниз. Приземлились, впрочем, удачно, а крылья оказались потрясающе мягкими изнутри. Лёжа в их уютном коконе, Тони рассказал дремлющему Локи про падшего ангела.

Про демонов Локи прочитал позже, и в следующий раз крылья оказались короткими и кожистыми, на антрацитово-чёрном лице сверкали янтарные глаза с вертикальным зрачком, а по бокам стегал упругий раздвоенный хвост. Эти крылья не могли поднять даже самого Локи, его когти оставляли яркие кровоточащие царапины, хвост легко заменял плеть, а секс больше походил на схватку, нежели на парение в облаках.

С тех пор, заслышав из ванной комнаты хлопанье крыльев, Тони никогда не знал, кто войдёт в спальню. Локи с белыми ангельскими крыльями был нежен и ласков, предпочитал долгие прелюдии и доводил обоих до оргазма изобретательно и планомерно. Локи — чёрный демон с янтарными глазами — набрасывался на Тони, словно сгусток одушевлённой страсти и яростного вожделения.

Попытки угадать обычно оказывались бесплодны, но добавляли несколько минут предвкушения, и Тони никогда не отказывал себе в этом удовольствии. Ещё ни разу он не оставался разочарованным, какой бы облик Локи ни выбрал.

Однако сегодня Локи снова удалось удивить его. Тони отчётливо слышал хлопанье крыльев, а из ванной вышел не ангел и не демон.

— Разочарован? — проницательно заметил Локи, разматывая полотенце на бёдрах и отшвыривая его в сторону.

На гладкой коже поблёскивали капли воды, стекающие с волос, и Тони залюбовался, едва не забыв отрицательно покачать головой.

— Мне просто нравятся крылья, — сказал он.

— Тогда выбирай, — предложил Локи. — Какие хочешь сегодня?

Тони издал звук, который на игровых шоу обычно сопровождает неверный ответ.

— Какое изощрённое коварство! — пробормотал он, чтобы потянуть время.

Разве можно выбрать между тем, что дарит такое разное, но столь схожее по интенсивности наслаждение? Тони вгляделся в глаза Локи, пытаясь понять, что тот сам предпочёл бы, но не увидел ни малейшего намёка. Зато увидел лёгкую грусть и затаённое ожидание, надежду на нечто почти несбыточное, но очень желанное.

И, как ни странно, именно это было идеальным решением дилеммы.

— Мне очень нравятся твои крылья, — сказал Тони, кладя руки на талию Локи и проводя до лопаток. Успокаивающе погладил, словно залечивая несуществующие отметины. — Но ты и без них чертовски хорош. И ангельски великолепен. Я давно уже выбрал. Хочу всё вместе. И ангела, и демона. Тебя, Локи.


End file.
